GNX-509T Throne Varanus
GNX-509T Throne Varanus (aka Throne Varanus, Varanus), is the successor unit to the Gundam Thrones. It is a prototype design, based on the Gundam Thrones. It was built by the United Nation Forces and eventually lead to the mass produced GN-X series. It was featured in Gundam 00V. The unit is piloted by Deborah Galiena. Technology & Combat Characteristics It is a prototype that lead to the mass produced GN-X Series. Much of the unit is based on the Gundam Throne Series. While visually reminiscent of the final GN-X design, at that stage many design features were inefficently reproduced from the Gundam Thrones. The head's basic design is based on the Gundam Throne Zwei. However, an experimental sensor is mounted on the forehead. The Varanus was fitted with an early, unoptimized model causing its head to be visibly larger than that of the final GN-X. The unit is equipped with a GN Drive Tau. Because the Mobile Suit doesn't carry a start-up mechanism like the Gundam Thrones, the GN Drive needs to be "fired up" in a specialized hanger. This is true for the GN-X as well. One of the main goals in designing this mobile suit was to increase its operational time, thanks to the protruding GN Particle Emitters, the Varanus operational time is four times that of the Gundam Thrones. The same equipment also makes flight controls simpler, allowing the world's pilots to take the GN-X into real combat with minimal training. Armaments ;*GN Long Barrel Rifle :A modified version of the GN Rifle used alongside with the standard-issue rifle of the GN-X. The GN Particle storage and feed, as well as the sensors, are imitations of the systems used by the Gundam Throne Eins. ;*GN Beam Saber :The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a GN beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. ;*GN Chain Gun :A small-caliber fixed weapon that is an upgrade of the Throne's GN Handgun. While its firepower is low, it is quite versatile. The GN-X carries a similar small-caliber weapon in the head. ;*GN Defense Rod :A defensive weapon consisting of a combination between a regular Defense Rod and a GN Field. Defense Rods had been in use by the AEU and Union militaries for some time when the GN-X was introduced, so many pilots were quite experienced with them. For the final mass production variant it was further refined and could act as a shield. ;*GN Shield :The shield, mounted on the right shoulder, is almost identical to the shield used by the Gundam Throne Eins. It also serves a secondary role as a GN Condenser for feeding GN Particles to the rifle. System Features ;*GN Particle Emmiters :The Wing-Shaped GN Particle Emmiters use the same systems found on the Trinity Mothership and the Gundam Thrones High-Mobility Equipment "Turbulenz". In the end, due to the complexity of the system, it was rejected. Variants ;*GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ;*GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ;*GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei ;*GNX-603T GN-X History Alejandro invited Ms. Deborah to a secret establishment, requesting her to be the test pilot of the Throne Varanus. As a matter of fact, Alejandro himself was a member of CB, but for the purpose of his own righteousness in betraying the organization, he acknowledged the preparation of opposing machines like the Throne Varanus. Throne Varanus is the prototype for the upcoming GN-X series. Picture Gallery Throne Varanus Pic.png|GNX-509T - Throne Varanus hj0807044nf3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus HG GNX-509T Throne Varanus.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus HG GNX-509T Throne Varanus0.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus HG GNX-509T Throne Varanus1.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus ScreenHunter 19 Aug. 17 20.05.gif|Throne Varanus Gundam War Card Notes *Its name, "Varanus" is derived from the Arabic word waral ورل, which is translated to English as "monitor". *The head of the unit is based on the Gundam Throne Zwei. *Unlike the other three Thrones, the Varanus is not a Gundam. References Throne Varanus 1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus Throne Varanus 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-509T Throne Varanus - Specifications/Design Throne Varanus 3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus - Varanus External Links *GNX-509T Throne Varanus on MAHQ.net *GNX-509T Throne Varanus on Wikipedia.org